<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But there ain't no way I'm ever going to love you by Wickedbooks101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339299">But there ain't no way I'm ever going to love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedbooks101/pseuds/Wickedbooks101'>Wickedbooks101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, I wrote this in under two hours, also comments make my day so please-, and sexual tension, enjoy the two dorks, helene is trying to flirt I think-, it takes place at the ball, its short but sweet, marya is a useless lesbian, pinning, there is mutual pinning, there may be apart two and three, theyre clearly crushing on eachother but are too oblivious to see it, this is just them being pinning idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedbooks101/pseuds/Wickedbooks101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marya found that absolute scurrilous of a situation, the Kuragina seemed to lack any kind of shame. Yet despite all the repulsiveness she felt towards Hélène, she found herself almost drawn to the woman at times.</p><p>OR</p><p>A bonus scene from the opera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marya Dmitryevna Akhrosimova/Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But there ain't no way I'm ever going to love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no explanation for this other than these two deserve more content and I'm overly invested in this ship.</p><p>Please let me know what you think in the comments and enjoy the clueless dorks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marya stood at the corner of the ballroom, a drink in hand, analysing her surroundings, figures dancing gracefully, in dresses that glimmered as the light hit them, everyone bore  masks that  made each person unrecognisable, giving each everyone the opportunity to be whoever they wanted to be for one night only.</p><p>The party of course, was hosted by none other than Countesses Bezukhova, Pierre's wife, in the comfort of their own home. Hélène Vasilyevna Kuragina, or the Queen of society as most called her.Everyone seemed to adore the woman and seemed to radiate towards her, everyone other than Marya of course. Oh how dreadful she found that woman, too scandalous, aND BORE far too revealing clothing, every time the woman approached her, Marya felt her pulse quicken, and her eyes didn't leave the other woman, in a clear sense of repulsion. It had been like this ever since she first laid eyes upon the woman, when she married Pierre.</p><p>Marya had last seen the woman that evening, flouting around the ballroom in her green dress with black wings in her back, which showed her most exposed neck and plump bare shoulders, a simple mask covered her eyes, still making her recognisable as ever, mainly as she seemed to flirt with every male that approached her, the most atrocious thing was that Hélène was in her own house! With Pierre, the cuckold  of a husband sitting upstairs! Marya found that absolute scurrilous of a situation, the Kuragina seemed to lack any kind of shame. Yet despite all the repulsiveness she felt towards Hélène, she found herself almost drawn to the woman at times ,  even leading her to forget about her own two goddaughters who seemed to be enjoying themselves on the dance floor,  as she quietly observed the very scandalous woman from the corner, as she sipped on some red wine but she hadn't seen her in a couple of minutes, most likely amusing herself with someone out of wed lock, or so Marya guessed.</p><p>"Look who it is! None other than the terrible dragon of Moscow" An overconfident  voice  came from behind her, she recognised it immediately, having turned around to find the shorter dilettante, woman looking at her, with a mischievous look plastered across her face, as she fiddled with a red rose in one hand, and the other holding her double string , which Marya raised an eyebrow at.</p><p>"You? Shouldn't you be courting a man somewhere, even with your husband upstairs,  Kuragina?"</p><p>"Walk with me Akhrosimova" Hélène let go of her ridiculous pearl necklace, and almost forcibly linked their two arms together, it almost seemed as if they were a couple walking arm in arm.  Hélène led them through a maze of long corridors, until they reached a large, beautifully decorated set of double  door that led to an empty, and rather secluded  balcony that overlooked the garden of the mansion, the noise of the party could be heard at a distance, Marya was feeling relatively uneasy, after all her goddaughters were alone and there she was, also alone with such a shameless and scandalous person.</p><p>"What do you want with me,Kuragina?" Marya asked as her own gaze finally met Hélène's. Both women felt their pulse rushing, their heads seem to be reeling, and a blush creep upon both their cheeks, thank goodness it was night time so the other didn't see them in such state. The question going through both their minds was what this feeling was? Marya reached the only possible conclusion, which was most certainly that feeling was unadulterated loathing.</p><p>"Catching some air will do you good Akhrosimova, you looked so stiff at the party..."Hélène approached her, more than what Marya deemed appropriate, the woman had gotten so close, the Dragon of Moscow could feel the girls hot breaths tickling face, mainly when compared to the cold Moscow atmosphere.</p><p>"Elena..." </p><p>"Yes, mon chérie?"Hélène said, in her dilettante yet overly confident french, mispronouncing and misgendering the term of endearment.</p><p>"It's Ma chérie actually..." Hélène ignored this, and seemed only to huddle closer, Marya wanted to pull away, yet as their lips seemed to almost touch, her body froze, as she waited for Hélène to say or do something  , which only happened after a few minutes of standing like that way, almost as if they were waiting for the other to get even closer...</p><p>"You know Masha?"</p><p>"Do not call me that" Marya's strict voice echoed out, earning an eye roll from Hélène who continued.</p><p>"It's such a shame that in this society, girls get married off before they know what they like..." Hélène gave a loud sign, warm air coming of her mouth and hitting Marya in the face, due to their close proximity with their foreheads now pressed against each other, Marya's hand both wrapped around her wine glass as this warm sensation filled her insides, as she felt Hélène's hand play with the terrible Dragons dress collar.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You know, some girls find pleasure in younger men, some in older, typically wealthy, men yet some.." Hélène didn't finish her sentence immediately, yet her mouth trailed over Marya's cheek, getting close but actually never touching it, in the most teasing of ways, stooping be her own ear before saying.</p><p>"Some in pretty women" Hélène's tone was heavy, and there was this certain sexual undertone as she uttered those audacious and bold words.</p><p>Hélène pressed her lips up to Marya's cheek, immediately causing a blush to appear, mainly as she felt something being pushed onto her hands. the red rose Hélène had been holding. The shorter woman stepped away victoriously, with a smirk in her face as she flounced away rather flirtatiously, swishing her dress with her hands, as she opened the door back in, she turned around saying.</p><p>"Enjoy your evening Akhrosimova"</p><p>Hélène left to go back inside, leaving behind a very confused Marya, who seemed to not be able to recompose herself as the interaction and Hélène's cryptic words played back upon her mind, confused on why the woman would dare to speak out such an audacious sentence to her in such manner. Marya's cheeks were still warm and redder than her own ball gown. It seemed as if she couldn't shake the feeling of having Hélène so close to her, she should have pushed her away, yet having her that close- *<em>Marya, compose yourself, that woman is audacious and repulsive</em>* .<br/>
Hélène's words played upon Marya's  mind for the rest of the evening, maybe, for once in her life, the dilettante had some truth in the words she had said, no matter how frowned upon it was there was the slightest hint of truthfulness. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>